TPM: Missão Ranck S
by Miuky Haruno
Summary: Nossos "bravos" shinobis descobriram é mais facil cumprir uma missao ranck s do que cuidar de kunochis instaveis -varios casais
1. Chapter 1

**Legenda**:

Fala dos Personagens: - Hinata-chan tem certeza que se sente bem?

Pensamento: **"Tem gente que não tem amor a vida"**

**A mudança de Hinata**

O quarto bagunçado como sempre, era o retrato de um dono totalmente irresponsável e desleixado.

Estava esparramado em sua cama, dormia profundamente, vestindo apenas sua cueca samba-canção com estampas de postes de lamen.

Sonhava com sua doce, meiga e delicada namorada: Hinata Hyuuga

Quando...

O despertador começa a tocar freneticamente

Por causa do barulho incessante do objeto, Naruto acaba caindo da cama despertando

Caminhava na direção do clã Hyuuga, mais precisamente na mansão principal, onde Hinata morava

A jovem Hyuuga descia _calmamente_ as escadas da mansão, vestindo uma blusa branca com uma estampa de uma caveira escrito perigo em vermelho em baixo da figura, usava um short leve, seus cabelos amarrados num rabo-de-cavalo

-bom dia senhorita Hinata

Ela ignorou o cumprimento da empregada

-não quero ver ninguém hoje, e se algum imbecil ainda insistir em me visitar, estará assinando sua sentença de morte, fui clara?-advertiu

-sim senhorita

Ela subiu as escadas deixando a empregada espantada pelo seu comportamento

Entrou em seu quarto e voltou a assistir à novela mexicana, não entendendo muito do que diziam

-Porra deixa de ser orno o filho é do Alfredo- gritava com a televisão

Fora da mansão:

Naruto estava do lado de fora

-Hinata-chan - gritava a plenos pulmões, deixando muitos surdos

Com medo de despertar a fúria da jovem, a empregada da casa abre a porta para o loiro

-ela não se encontra - informa a ele

-mentira - gritou ele

-... eu sei muito bem que ela esta...foi o pai dela, aquele "minha filha é boa d+ para você" que mandou você dizer isso não foi?-acusava ele

Vendo que ele não desistiria ela permitiu a sua entrada

-bom eu tentei. -retirou-se dali

Foi em direção a escada que dava acesso ao quarto de sua namorada e a chamou

-Hinata-chan... -gritava

Dentro do quarto

Sua atenção foi desviada da novela em direção aos berros conhecidos

Desde que tinha acordado não estava com a menor paciência, estava irritada, queria ficar sozinha, já tinha ameaçado de morte dois empregados da mansão que por insistência de seu pai, _preocupado _por dela não descer para comer, ameaçou-lhes dizendo que o próximo que fosse perguntar se ela estava com fome ela iria comer seu fígado. Seu pai sabendo da resposta de sua filha decidiu deixá-la sozinha,afinal tinha experiência no assunto,sabia que ela estava passando por um período muito _delicado_.

**"tem gente que não tem amor a própria vida"**

Não podia mais nem ficar em paz comendo sua pipoca e vendo a porcaria da novela?

Não tinha que vir algum idiota estragar seu dia

Saiu do seu quarto e foi em direção as escadas

- Hinata-chan - gritava insistia em gritar

- já vai porra!

Seus olhos arregalaram-se quando ouviu o que ela disse

Hinata _nunca_ tinha... nunca tinha falado algo assim,sempre foi gentil,meiga,carinhosa,delicada....

Quando viu descendo as escadas nervosa, irritada, achou estranho mais pensou que ela devia estar assim, porque estava com saudades dele e por isso talvez estivesse tão _chateada_

-O que faz aqui... _Naruto_?-perguntou ela dando ênfase no nome dele

Qualquer ser humano, mesmo não sendo um shinobi teria percebido a aura negra que a envolvia, mais como estamos falando de Naruto ele não perceberia nem se uma manada de elefantes estivesse perto dele

- você esta bem Hinata-chan?

**"é hoje que eu mato um"**

-Naruto... Vou perguntar só mais uma vez: o que você faz aqui? - o tom de sua voz era de pura irritação

- eu vim convidar você para comer lamen... -respondeu ingenuamente

Fechou os olhos tentando controlar a raiva que estava sentindo, estava cansada, com fome, irritada, com dor de cabeça e por causa dele estava perdendo sua novela...

-Naruto... -chamou num tom meio sombrio

Dessa vez ele percebeu o grau de irritação dela

-... você tem certeza que estou esta se sente bem ?-estava preocupado ela estava _muito_ diferente do normal

- estava ótima até você aparecer...

-. han?

-me deixaeu ser mais clara. -descia vagarosamente os degraus da escada

Parecia que a cada minuto que se passava ela ficava mais irritada, era como se fosse uma bomba prestes a explodir

E coitado de quem estivesse perto

Segundos depois...

Um loiro corria para fora da mansão em direção às ruas de Kohoha

-Suma na minha frente - gritou ela de dentro da casa

As pessoas que estavam do lado de fora estavam assustadas ao ver ouvir Hinata

--

Essa fic é uma resposta de uma review que eu recebi no Nyah


	2. Chapter 2

**Legendas:**

Fala dos personagens: - Sai eu já disse que não sou chegado a homem...

Trecho do livro que Sai estará lendo: "_Quando, Kami-sama criou a mulher e com ela veio a TPM, desde então ninguém pôde descansar"_

_Crainesse_

**Sai Confuso**

Sai andava pelas ruas de Konoha

Tentava entender o que havia acontecido porem estava difícil

Ele tinha certeza que seguiu os conselhos que o livro dava: _**TPM**_ – _Todos os Problemas Misturados _

Mais parecia que não tinha dado muito certo

Estava relendo seu livro, queria descobrir onde tinha errado, quando sentiu alguém esbarrar nele

_-are?...-_olhou para o lado, alguém havia caído por causa do impacto

_-itai... -_gemeu

Olhou para o chão e reconheceu:- _ah é você Naruto-kun..._

O loiro olhou para cima e logo se levantou

_-você... -_aponta o dedo médio na direção de Sai

_-eu?...-_olha para os lados para ter certeza de que era com ele

_-é você não olha por onde anda não?...-_acusou o loiro

_-mais Naruto-kun foi você quem esbarrou em mim... -_disse a coisa mais obvia

_-hum... -_sorriu sem graça,já que ele havia sido o culpado,foi quando reparou no livro que Sai tinha nas mãos

-_ainda procurando entender as pessoas através dos livros?_

-ah... - olhou para o livro_-...sim mais acho que não esta dando muito certo..._

_-hum... e porque você acha isso?_

_-hoje fui visitar a Ino e ela quase me matou... -_disse suspirando

_-o mesmo aconteceu comigo, a Hinata-chan estava muito diferente, parecia que tinha coisa no corpo..._

-_será que elas estão doentes?_

_-acho que não, elas devem estar "naqueles dias "... -_resmunga o loiro

_-como assim?_

_-bom tem dias em que as mulheres ficam mais sensíveis, a Sakura-chan, por exemplo, fica ainda mais agressiva... -_fez uma careta de dor,quando se lembrou de uma vez em que ela arremessou ele para o outro lado da rua,isso só porque ele havia perguntado se ela queria comer lamen

Sai se surpreendeu, se os socos da Sakura já doíam quando ela estava "normal" imagine durante esse período, era mais saudável para ele manter distância da rosada, concluiu

-_Naruto-kun... porque não vamos beber alguma coisa....-_sugeriu ele

_-Sai eu já disse que não sou chegado a homem... -_se afastou do moreno

-_estava pensando em beber alguma coisa como sake, por exemplo, e comer alguma coisa..._

Os olhinhos azuis do loiro brilharam: -

Chegaram ao bar e encontraram uma mesa onde se sentaram e chamaram o garçom pedindo uma garrafa de sake

_-traga duas... _-ouviam uma voz conhecida perto deles

_-Neji?- _

_-Naruto, Sai?_

_-olá Neji-san, tudo bem com você?...-_pergunta vendo a cara de cansaço do Hyuuga

_-hum..._

_-o que foi que aconteceu hen. Neji a Tenten te deu um fora...-_perguntou o loiro debochando da cara dele

_-quase isso... -_suspirou,sentou-se na cadeira que estava posicionada em frente as de Sai e Naruto

_-o que aconteceu. -_Naruto estava curioso, afinal devia ter acontecido algo de muito grave para ele responder a sua provocação

_-foi algo com a Tenten?...-_perguntou Sai já imaginando que provavelmente o Hyuuga estivesse passando pelo mesmo que ele

O garçom chegou com as garrafas de sake, colocou-as em cima da mesa e saiu

Neji abriu uma e encheu o seu copo e bebeu de uma só vez, deixando Naruto espantado

_-... ela tentou me matar..._.- confessou enquanto enchia novamente o copo

_-. vai com calma Neji..._

_- vai se ferrar Naruto, meu dia foi um desastre, Hiashi-sama fez com que eu participasse de uma bendita reunião do clã, fazendo com que eu me atrasasse para o encontro com a Tenten,quando finalmente eu chego na casa dela, ela tenta me matar, dizendo que me odeia e que eu só ligo para o clã... -_confessou enquanto terminava de beber a garrafa que já estava pela metade

_-você também?...-_ fala Naruto um pouco alto demais, fazendo com que as pessoas que estavam no bar olhassem para a mesa onde os três ninjas estavam

_-fala baixo Naruto-kun, ninguém precisa escutar a nossa conversa..._

_-não adianta Sai, como Sasuke diz: nasceu dobe, morre dobe..._

_-eu hen Neji eu só ia falar que a Hinata-han também estava estranha hoje..._

_-como assim?-_pergunta Sai interessado

_-você deve ter feito alguma coisa idiota como sempre... -_sugeriu Neji já sentindo um pouco do efeito do sake

_-não fiz nada não ela que veio me xingando, e me expulsou da casa dela..._

_-a Hinata?-_não era possível

_-para sua informação Sai e a de desse baka que é o namorado dela-.. aponta ele para o loiro-... Deveria saber Hinata durante uma semana fica com o diabo no corpo, manda todo mundo pro inferno, come um monte de coisa, grita por qualquer coisa e ameaça de morte qualquer um que ela vê pela frente..._

_-quem diria que sua prima a que é a mais inofensiva delas era assim..._

Neji pegou a garrafa de sake e encheu o copo, porem ela já estava vazia

_-merda... -_xingou... -_garçom traz outra garrafa..._

_-Neji é melhor parar..._

_-vai se ferrar com o Naruto vai Sai... -_dizia ele fazendo gestos com a mão, **'tipo: xô '**_-... e você senhor "eu estou tentando descobrir os meus sentimentos",porque esta aqui?Não me diga que a Ino também ta de __**TPM**__?_

_-o que? Ela também_?-gritou o loiro levantando-se da cadeira bruscamente

_-cala boca, porra não dá para você ficar quieto_?- Naruto voltou a ficar quieto corria o risco de apanhar de um Hyuuga que estava prestes a ficar bêbado

_-. nem me fale,eu fiz tudo como diz no livro...-_começou ele

_-como assim Sai?_

_-bom foi assim..._

Há algumas horas atrás:

_- bom dia senhora_

_-ah ola Sai-kun... -_cumprimentou toda sorridente o **futuro-genro**

Como ele tinha lido num livro que os namorados deveriam ser carinhosos, gentis, e sempre preocupados com o bem estar de suas namoradas, ele decidiu perguntar:

_-como esta a Ino?..._

_-ela está bem, só um pouco estressada... -_deu um sorriso meio acanhado

_-deve ser por causa do trabalho não é?-_dando um dos seus típicos sorrisos

_- ela esta num período muito delicado para as mulheres..._

_-han? Como assim?.._.-estava confuso será que ela estava doente

_-você nunca teve irmã Sai?_

_-não, só um irmão, porem ele morreu há alguns anos..._

_-entendo... como vou te explicar...durante alguns dias do mês nós mulheres ficamos mais sensíveis...._

Ele a observava interessado na conversa, quem sabe isso não ajudaria ele a entender mais sobre amizade, não é?

_-hum..._

_-durante esse período nossos níveis hormonais ficam... como eu poderia dizer:irregulares,fazendo com que nosso humor varie a qualquer instante..._

_-como assim?_

_-bom uma hora podemos estar muito tristes chorando por qualquer coisa, outra hora mais agressiva querendo matar qualquer um, entendeu?_

_-sim senhora e a Ino esta assim?_

_-a Ino?Sim meu filho ela esta, por isso se for vê-la te desejo sorte, ela está insuportável, é melhor estar preparado_

_-está bem, obrigada por avisar_

Despediu-se dela e foi em direção a um lugar onde sabia que todas suas duvidas poderiam ser esclarecidas: **a biblioteca**

Para Sai qualquer duvida poderia ser respondida pelos livros, por isso quando ele estava (**aut:** e ainda esta) em busca da compreensão de seus sentimentos ou da falta deles se preferirem, ele foi procurar a resposta em um livro e nesse caso não seria diferente, como a mãe de Ino contou sobre o estado variável de humor da namorada e alertou-o para se preparar ele, pensou que poderia consultar um livro

Quem sabe algum homem desesperado que já houvesse enfrentado a tal da **TPM**, tivesse escrito um livro onde dava conselhos para os desavisados e inexperientes como Sai, como deveria se comportar numa hora dessas

Após procurar muito dentre vários títulos, ele encontrou um bem interessante com o titulo que chamou sua atenção: _**TPM**_ – _Todos os Problemas Misturados_

Após ficar mais de uma hora lendo o livro ele decidiu seguir o conselho que o autor dava

(**aut**: agora para vocês uma parte do livro que o Sai leu, espero leiam é bem legal, feito por mim, menos os exemplos)

**--Trecho do Livro--**_on_**--**

"_Durante certo período do mês, o homem torna-se refém dos hormônios femininos._

_Sabemos que basta que nós "homens" abrirmos nossa boca para corrermos risco de vida._

_Logo abaixo, você verá um guia com algumas situações que geralmente nós nos encontramos, leia-o e memorize, esteja com ele sempre a mão, na carteira, no bolso, assim você conseguirá agir quando deparar-se nessas situações:_

**_FRASES E PROCEDIMENTOS PARA _****_SOBREVIVER _****_A UMA MULHER COM _****_TPM_****_:_**

**_1ª _****_Situação_****_:_**

**_Você chega em casa com aquela fome, vê sua esposa, opções de como você deve ou não agir:_**

_**PERIGOSO**__: - O que tem pro jantar?  
__**SEGURO**__: - Posso te ajudar com o jantar?  
__**SEGURÍSSIMO**__: - Onde você quer ir jantar?  
__**ULTRA-SEGURO**__: - Aqui, come esse chocolate._

_**2ª **__Situação:_

_Ela se arruma para vocês saírem juntos, ai você vê o que ela está usando__:_

_**PERIGOSO**__: - Você vai vestir ISSO?  
__**SEGURO**__: - Nossa você fica bem de marrom!  
__**SEGURÍSSIMO**__: - Uau! Tá uma gata!  
__**ULTRA-SEGURO**__:- Aqui, come esse chocolate_

_**3ª **__Situação:_

_Você chega em casa e pergunta como foi o dia dela:_

_**PERIGOSO**__: - O que você fez o dia todo?  
__**SEGURO**__: - Espero que você não tenha trabalhado demais hoje  
__**SEGURÍSSIMO:**__ - Adoro quando você usa esse robe!  
__**ULTRA-SEGURO**__: - Come mais um pouco de chocolate_

_Passe em diante para todos os seus amigos, principalmente se você tiver algum __**desavisado**__ que seja um completo __**idiota**__ de enfrentar uma namorada durante esses dias, sem antes estiver preparado._

_Lembrem-se assim como você, eles também podem estar sendo vitimas das cruéis transformações de suas mulheres com os problemas da __**TPM**__'_

**--Trecho do Livro--**_off_**—**

Depois de passar por uma doceria, Sai foi para a asa de sua namorada, levando consigo o seu livro e uma caixa

Preparou-se para bater na porta da casa, respirou bem fundo

_-Ino... -_chamou-a

Ouviu a voz do namorado chamando, estava sentada no sofá de pijama com pantufas de panda e com um pote de sorvete de chocolate

_- mais que merda Sai o que você quer?-_perguntou a ele assim que abriu a porta

Ele tinha lido que durante o período as mulheres ficavam totalmente estranhas, mais perigosas, sem paciência para nada

_-vim te trazer um presente... -_disse

_-hum..._

_- Será que você devia comer isso_?- apontou para o sorvete que ela tinha nas mãos

_-eu como o que __**eu **__quiser, o que __**eu**__ tiver vontade e você não tem __**nada **__haver com isso..._

Lembrou-se das dicas do livro

_-aqui, come esse chocolate_

_-você quer que eu fique gorda?_

_-não é que eu pensei que você talvez fosse querer chocolate, mais já está comendo outra coisa... -_aponta para o pote de sorvete de chocolate

_-... ainda tem bastante sorvete não e´?- _o comenta sorrindo, olhando para o pote quase vazio

_-o que foi, será que eu não posso comer mais nem sorvete agora?_

_-não é isso..._

_-a já sei agora você vai ficar regulando o que eu como é?_

_- Será que não estamos exagerando?_

_-a então agora eu estou exagerando?Primeiro: chama-me de gorda, depois diz que eu estou exagerando, o que vai ser agora hen?Vai me chamar de porca também?_

_-Ino se acalme você esta muito nervosa_

_-não estou nervosa..._

_-não_?-perguntou-o

_- Tô Puta Mesmo_. – Ino gritou batendo a porta na cara dele

_-Ino.._. -chamava ela enquanto batia na porta

_-o que foi?...-_gritou dentro da casa

_-. então você não vai querer o chocolate?_

Estava confuso segundo o livro o chocolate acalmaria ela, mais pelo visto tinha sido tudo ao contrario

Nenhum barulho foi ouvido, porem ele começa a sentir alguém mexendo na maçaneta e abrindo a porta

"**então ela já esta mais calma"-**sorriu em pensamento

_-Ino... -_ viu ela abrindo a porta,fez menção entrar na casa

_-aonde você_ pensa que vai?-perguntou ela vendo que ele estava prestes a entrar

_-ué você não abriu a porta para mim?_

Ela olhou durante alguns segundos, com as sobrancelhas elevadas

Ela fez algo que o deixou totalmente surpreso

Tomou a caixa de chocolate das mãos dele e voltou novamente a bater com a porta em sua cara

_-Ino... -_chamou ela

-_ Tente no Próximo Mês.._. -gritou dentro da casa se jogando no sofá para se deliciar com os chocolates

"**mais o que eu fiz de errado?"**

Ele se perguntava tinha feito como dizia o livro e tinha dado errado

"**Mulheres..."**

Lembrou-se de uma frase do livro: _"Quando, Kami-sama criou a mulher e com ela veio a TPM, desde então ninguém pôde descansar"_

Todos os Problemas Misturados.  
Tendências a Pontapés e Murros.  
Temporada Proibida para Machos.  
Toda Paixão Morre.

Tocou, Perguntou, Morreu.

Totalmente Pirada e Maluca.  
Tendência Para Matar.  
Tira as Patas, Moleque!

Tensão Pré Massacre - Naruto referindo a sakura  
Temperamental, Problemática e Maquiavélica – Shikamaru referindo a Temare

Tá Proibido Mexer.  
Tolo Procura Morte.

Tudo Pega Mal.  
Tem Perigo: Mulher.

Tô Pra Matar... -Tenten falando para o Neji

"Tenha Pena de Mim" (Homem falando)

**-Tô Possessa, Merda! (Sakura)**

"**ferro, é melhor chamar o padre Quevedo para tirar o belzebu dela"  
**

(**Aut**: capítulos abordados com o assunto TPM, foi discutido no chat do meu MSN, valeu galera ajudou fazer o capitulo foi hilário cada historia...)

Essa porcaria interfere em tudo!...-neji  
Qualquer situação simples e comum pode se tornar um inferno pra uma mulher na tpm!!

Quando menos esperamos elas já estam dando as patas em alguém!  
Mas não é intencional!

aquelas bolas de ginastica viram armas mortais.. imagina so isso ai MWWUUHUAHAUAUAUAU

-essa mesinha ai so serve pra duas coisas:  
1- a gnt pegar ela pra bater neles  
2- a gnt quebrar ela e eles se machucarem com as farpas (pq homem, ja viu neh! uma farpa no dedo e jah ta chorando pra

Hmmm… Eu tenho uma TPM fortíssima, e quando acado sendo grosseira, estúpida, sensível demais a ponto de entrar em prantos… fico pensando: "Como é que a criatura não percebeu que é TPM?" Acho que seria mais próprio colocar uma plaquinha avisando "estou de TPM" para que os homens relevassem e fossem mais compreensivos nesse fase da mulher. Em uma das minhas TPM's mais fortes, o cara que eu ficava me apareceu no msn com uma foto dele e de duas piriguetes, falou comigo de uma maneira bem estranha… e, depois disso me enviou uma msg no cel … enfim… no que eu respondi … "vai ¨%$#*& com as tuas amigas da foto do msn"!" Sabe o que aconteceu??? Pois o exu resolveu mandar e-mail "amigável" e se fazer de gostoso, do tipo "a neurótica é tu sua louca"… Recebeu resposta bem dada, sendo que toda resposta torta se intensifica pela TPM!!! Hehehehehe

TPM é igual a cavalos com siu!!!A mulher dá coises a tudo que lhe apareça a as identifac-las quandos elas estão com o TPM?É facil basta um "Oi" nosso e recebemos como resposta "Oi a puta que te pariu!!!" e se não for mais riboscado como por exemplo "Oi a puta que te pariu,meu grandessimo paneiro,cornudo e merdas!!!"

Pois a pior fase que nós temos que aturar as mulheres é o TPM,são aqueles famosos humores oscilantes entre a princesinha e a Madastra má da Branca de o amor é assim elas aturem os nossos bate papos machista e nós aturamos o TPM,não sei qual é a pior,enquanto o papinho machista ainda rimos com tudo que é dito,já a TPM,minha nossa é mesmo sai de baixo!!!

**Eis algumas definições para TPM:**

TPM = Todos os Problemas Misturados

TPM = Tendências a Pontapés e Murros

TPM = Temporada Proibida para Machos

TPM = Tocou, Perguntou, Morreu

TPM = Tente no Próximo Mês

TPM = TPM = Tô Pirada Mêrrmo

TPM = Tempo Pra Meditação

TPM = Tendência Para Matar

TPM = Tira as Patas, Moleque

TPM = Total Paranóia Mental

TPM = Totalmente Pirada e Maluca


End file.
